lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cabin Fever
Opis Przeszłość Lata 50 XX wieku, młoda dziewczyna Emily Locke przygotowuje się do randki. Nagle wchodzi jej matka która kategorycznie zabrania dziewczynie spotkania z dwa razy starszym mężczyzną, mimo tego Emily wychodzi z domu i osłania się przed szalejącym deszczem, matka krzyczy za nią jednak ona jej nie słucha. Wybiega na ulicę zasłaniając twarz przed ulewą i wpada pod samochód. Szpital, kilka godzin później, Emily jest wieziona szpitalnym korytarzem i odzyskuje przytomność. Od razu zdradza pielęgniarce, że jest w szóstym miesiącu ciąży. Chwilę później, ranna Emily rodzi synka - wcześniaka. Gdy pielęgniarka zabiera go na odział prosi by dać mu na imię John. Okazuje się że byliśmy świadkami niespodziewanych narodzin Johna Locke'a. thumb|200px|left|[[Richard Alpert odwiedza nowo narodzonego Johna]] Kilka tygodni później, szpital. Emily i jej matka patrzą na zamkniętego w inkubatorze Johna, gdy pielęgniarka mówi że dziś Emily po raz pierwszy będzie mogła wziąć go na ręce ta wybucha płaczem i mówi że nie może tego zrobić po czym wybiega z sali. W tym czasie matka bez emocji wyjmuje papierosa i pyta do kogo można się zwrócić w sprawie adopcji. W tym momencie za szybą sali pojawia się. Richard Alpert, gdy pielęgniarka pyta się czy to ojciec dziecka, matka zaprzecza i mówi, że go nie zna. 6 lat później, dom rodziny która zaadoptowała Johna. Sześcioletni Locke gra w tryktraka, nagle do domu wchodzi Richard Alpert. Mężczyzna mówi, że jest przedstawicielem szkoły dla wyjątkowo uzdolnionych dzieci, a John prawdopodobnie do nich należy. Następnie mężczyzna zadaje małemu Johnowi test, wyciąga kilka przedmiotów i prosi by dziecko wskazało te które teraz należą do niego. John wybiera jakiś proszek, kompas i nóż. Lekko rozdrażniony Alpert prosi o potwierdzenie decyzji z nożem, gdy Locke potwierdza zdenerwowany Richard pakuje się, mówi że John jeszcze nie jest gotowy na uczęszczanie do jego szkoły po czym wychodzi thumb|200px|right|[[John Locke w wieku 16 lat]] 10 lat później, nauczyciel wydostaje Johna ze szkolnej szafki. Następnie proponuje mu cykl naukowy Portland prowadzony przez pana Alperta. John kategorycznie odmawia ponieważ twierdzi, że nie jest naukowcem tylko sportowcem i nie chcę nim być. Nauczyciel prosi by nie popełniał jego błędów. thumb|200px|left|Matheew Abaddon rozmawia z Lockiem Kilkadziesiąt lat później, sala rehabilitacyjna. John jest tuż po próbie zabójstwa przez własnego ojca, nagle przychodzi salowy i kończy zajęcia. John jedzie na wózku i żali się salowemu, że jego życie nie ma już sensu, wtedy salowy stwierdza, że samo przeżycie upadku z ósmego piętra jest cudem. W tym momencie widzimy jego twarz - to Matthew Abaddon, mężczyzna stwierdza, że on odkrył o sobie prawdę, teraz przyszedł czas na niego. Radzi Johnowi by wyjechał na wycieczkę survivalową po Australii z samym nożem, a wtedy pozna samego siebie, tak jak on to zrobił. Dżungla Noc, John, Ben i Hugo idą przez dżunglę. Gdy Hurley pyta czy daleko jeszcze do chatki Ben odpowiada że myślał, że to Hugo ich prowadzi. Zażenowany sytuacją John zarządza całonocny obóz. Sen Johna, Locke otwiera oko, Ben i Hurley jeszcze śpią. Nagle mężczyzna słyszy dźwięk uderzeń siekierą w drzewo, wstaje i widzi Horace Goodspeeda rąbiącego drzewo. Gdy Locke pyta po co to robi Horace odpowiada, że buduje dom dla niego i jego żony, sytuacja powtarza się kilka razy. W końcu Horace wyznaje, że żeby znaleźć chatkę Jacoba musi odnaleźć jego - mimo, że nie żyje od 12 lat. John budzi się, widzi Bena który mówi że on też miewał kiedyś sny. Po chwili Locke budzi Hugo i mówi że wie już dokąd iść. Dzień, John prowadzi swą grupę do masowego grobu Dharmy, gdy już tam dochodzą wyjawia Hurleyowi, że Dharma została zniszczona przez Bena a oto jej pozostałości. Kilka minut później, John przeszukuje ciała. W końcu znajduje ciało Goodspeeda, przeszukuje je i znajduje kartkę - mapę Wyspy z zaznaczoną chatką. Ucieszony stwierdza, że to Horace zbudował chatkę po czym nakazuje wędrówkę zgodnie z mapą. Po kilku minutach marszu, Locke mówi Hurleyowi, że nie jest już im potrzebny i daje mu wskazówki jak może dotrzeć na plażę. Hugo decyduje się jednak zostać. Ben nieśmiało sugeruje że John to manipulator, John zaprzecza i mówi że nie jest taki ja on. Wieczór tego samego dnia, John i Ben rozmawiają na temat przeznaczenia. Ben żali się że bycie wybrańcem niesie za sobą poważne konsekwencje. Rozmowę przerywa Hurley który właśnie zauważył chatkę Jacoba. Chwilę później, Ben mówi Johnowi, że teraz przyszedł czas na niego i to on, sam musi wejść do chatki. John zgadza się po czym wchodzi do środka. Widzi Christiana Sheparda który mówi, że nie jest Jacobem ale może rozmawiać w jego imieniu. Gdy John zaczyna wypytywać o szczegóły zauważą Claire siedzącą w kącie. Dziewczyna jak gdyby nigdy nic stwierdza, że jest tam gdzie powinna być, tak jak Aaron który jest w drodze na plażę. Nagle Christian pyta czy John wreszcie zada najważniejsze pytanie. John pyta się w jaki sposób ma uratować wyspę. Chwilę później, Ben i Hugo siedzą przed chatką. Hugo je batonika Apollo, nagle wychodzi Locke, mówi że dostał odpowiedź na najważniejsze pytanie, aby uratować Wyspę muszą ją przenieść. Frachtowiec Noc, helikopter ląduje na statku. Ze środka zostaje wyniesiony rany żołnierz, Keamy tłumaczy że słup Czarnego Dymu wyrzucił go na 20 m. w powietrze. Mężczyzna zostaje przeniesiony, a Keamy podchodzi do Kapitana Gaulta i pyta się go dlaczego ten go wydał. Gdy Kapitan zaprzecza Keamy mówi że Linus wszystko o nim wiedział. Cela Michaela, wściekły Keamy wchodzi do środka i pyta się Dawsona czy go zdradził. Po chwili tortur Michael potwierdza. Keamy chce go zabić jednak pistolet zacina się kilkukrotnie. Gault mówi, że nie może tego zrobić bo tylko Dawson wie jak naprawić silniki. Nad ranem kolejnego dnia, zdenerwowany Keamy każe wszystkim przygotować się do wyprawy na Wyspę, gdy Gault sugeruje, że mógł paść ofiarą tajemniczej choroby ten atakuje go i każe dać sobie klucz do sejfu. Gdy go uzyskuje, otwiera sejf i wyjmuje jakieś dokumenty. Kiedy Gault pyta czego szuka ten odpowiada, że w wytycznych jest napisane gdzie może uciec Ben po czym stwierdza, że spali Wyspę. Gault jest wściekły. Kilka minut później, Gault woła Omara do Keamy'ego po czym mówi rozbitkom o planach Martina. Ci proszą by dał im ponton, a oni popłyną na Wyspę zabrać pierwszą turę ludzi, w tajemnicy przed Keamym. Gault zgadza się. Parę minut później, Frank odwiązuje Michaela i pyta dlaczego ten nie powiedział, że jest jednym z pasażerów 815. Następnie prowadzi Dawsona do innego pomieszczenia, zauważą przy okazji jak Keamy zakłada dziwne urządzenie na ramię. thumb|200px|right|[[Sayid opuszcza na pontonie frachtowiec]] Pokład statku, Gault daje Sayidowi ponton i każe mu odpływać. Desmond stwierdza że nie odpłynie bo nie chcę wracać na Wyspę, Sayid szanuje jego decyzję po czym odpływa. thumb|200px|left|Urządzenie Martina Wieczór tego samego dnia, Keamy i jego ludzie pakują broń do helikoptera. Wtedy Lapidus stwierdza że nigdzie nie leci, w reakcji na to Keamy zabija doktora Raya podrzynając mu gardło i wrzuca jego ciało do wody. Następnie pojawia się Gault z bronią, Keamy odwraca jego uwagę urządzeniem które ma na ramieniu i zabija kapitana. Frank zgadza się lecieć, wsiada do helikoptera i włącza telefon satelitarny z nadajnikiem GPS. Plaża Wieczór, Juliet kłóci się z Jackiem o to by się nie przemęczał po zabiegu. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawia się helikopter z frachtowca, przelatuje nad zszokowanymi rozbitkami. Nagle ze śmigłowca wylatuje plecak w którym znajduje się telefon satelitarny Franka, Jack stwierdza, że załoga helikoptera chce żeby za nimi podążać. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Czy Alpert i Abaddon są nieśmiertelni? ** Jednak Abaddon pojawia się w scenie, która ma miejsce najwyżej kilka lat przed katastrofą, więc dlaczego miałby być nieśmiertelny? *** A może Alpert wykorzystuje po prostu wehikuł czasu ( ten sam którego użył Ben w "The Shape of Thing to Come" ) **** Czyby Richard chciał zmienić przeszłość? Czy to jakoś wpłynie na życie Johna na wyspie? * Co to za urządzenie które miał na ramieniu Keamy? ** Służy do monitorowania akcji serca. W przypadku śmierci Keamy'ego detonuje ładunki na frachtowcu. * Jakie miejsce do którego może uciec Ben jest zapisane w aktach Widmore'a? ** Skąd Widmore to wie? ** Jest to jedna ze stacji Inicjatywy Dharma * Jakie znaczenie miały przedmioty pokazane przez Richarda? * Czy Abaddon i Alpert się znają? ** A może Abaddon to jakby wysłannik zła a Alpert dobra? * O jakiej szkole mówił Richard? ** Jest to prawdopodobnie sposób werbowania osób przez Innych, tak samo jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Juliet. * Gdzie jest Jacob? * Jaki związek ma Christian Shepard z Jacobem? ** Czy Christian jest wcieleniem Czarnego Dymu? * Co oznacza przeniesienie Wyspy? ** Może chodzi tu o przesunięcie w czasie? *** Może dlatego Keamy ma na sobie to urządzenie i przeglądał protokół ze stacji która może przenosić w czasie? Ciekawostki Right|thumb|Keamy wraz z protokołem * Logo Stacji Orchidea jest widoczne na "Drugim protokole", który Keamy wyjmuje z sejfu. ** Jeszcze nie potwierdzono, że to logo Orchideii. * Sen Locke' a zaczyna się dobrze nam znanym kadrem oka * W Portland w którym rzekomo znajduje się szkoła Alperta miał znajdować się również uniwersytet do którego zwerbowano Juliet, wszyscy wiemy jednak że została oszukana i trafiła na Wyspę Cytaty Hugo: Co za idiota buduje chatę w samym środku dżungli? Ben: Dobre pytanie. Hugo:To może na nie odpowiesz? Ben:Nie wiem. Hugo: Po co w ogóle tam idziemy? Ben: Mam nadzieję, że człowiek, który w niej mieszka powie nam co zrobić z tymi, którzy próbują nas zabić. Ray: Co mu się stało? Keamy: Słup czarnego dymu rzucił nim 20 m w powietrze... i wypruł mu flaki. Hugo: Mam teorię odnośnie tego, dlaczego tylko my widzimy chatkę. John: Zamieniam się w słuch. Hugo: Widzimy ją, ponieważ jesteśmy najbardziej stuknięci. John: Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co się stało z ludźmi Dharmy? Mieszkała ich tu przynajmniej setka. Kierowali stacjami, budowali domy, robili ten sos, który lubisz. Aż pewnego dnia wszyscy zniknęli. Chcesz wiedzieć, dokąd idziemy? Idziemy się z nimi zobaczyć. Masowy grób Dharmy Hugo:Co ich spotkało? '' John wskazuje na Bena '' John: On. Ben (o Jacobie do Johna): Powiedział ci, co mamy zrobić? John: Tak. Ben: No i? John: Chce, abyśmy przenieśli wyspę. da:Cabin Fever de:4.11 Hüttenzauber en:Cabin Fever es:Cabin Fever fr:4x11 he:קדחת הבקתה it:Ricerca febbrile nl:Cabin Fever pt:Cabin Fever ru:Отшельник zh:第4季 第11集